


the king is dead (but the queen is alive)

by lostunderthemountain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Deathly Hallows, Revenge, Veela Harry Potter, heavily hinted non-con, plain and simple, the marauders would be proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: Tony Stark dies alone in a Siberian bunkerThe Girl Who Lived tears down Captain America's world.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now you don't know what you don't have (til it's walking in some red stilettos talking to some handsome devil)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940300) by [lostunderthemountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain). 



> So here I am writing an au...about my own au...
> 
> This has been floating around my head for days, so if I write it I might be able to continue the actual au.

Tony Stark dies alone in a Siberian bunker. 

FRIDAY sent distress calls to James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan and the Vision - but it's not enough.

The Crown Prince of Asgard personally leads the Warriors Three in a rescue mission - only to be greeted by the dull eyes of a friend and a familiar murder weapon. 

Eventually whispers spread across the globe: 

 _The King is Dead...Long Live the Queen_. 

 

* * *

 

The world's press gather around the remains of the Starks' Malibu house, waiting for the conference to begin. Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan and James Rhodes stand (though in Rhodes' case sit) to the side, slightly elevated from the throng. All three of them look like wrecks of their former selves. The Vision hovers opposite them - emotions that were once foreign to him write clear across his face. 

(if anyone notices the Christine Everhart's eyes are a touch red, they do not say anything)

Everyone waits for the conference to begin, wondering why Potts does not step forward.

Thunder rumbles across the sky and a stream of energy directs itself behind the podium, and when it fades away Honey Stark is revealed. Her red hair is a riot and her pale skin looks even paler in the black Asgardian silk that she's dressed in. Pietro Maximoff stands on her right and Prince Thor stands on her left - with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif behind them.

(nobody misses how even the Asgardians are dressed in black - the court of Asgard is in mourning)

The new owner of Stark Industries stepped up to the podium - the men stepped off to the side. Pale hands shake as they are placed on the podium. 

"I thank you all for coming today." Honey begins, the wind around them dying away with her words, "I am sure you are all concerned for the future of Stark Industries after this tragedy." 

"My father was...murdered and his body abandoned in a Siberian bunker over a week ago now. I am sure you will all recognise the murder weapon." 

Whispers pick up as Fandrall (for once as grim as Hogun) holds up a familiar red, white and blue shield. 

"Why  _Captain_ America felt the need to go to such extreme measures is...unknown. But I would like it made clear now: Stark Industries will continue to support the Sokovia Accords - as my father did - and will fight to ensure for the terrorist faction commonly known as 'Team Cap' to receive the full extent of the law for their crimes."

 

* * *

 

The videos leak nearly two weeks later. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has always admired strong women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! My muse is a bitch!

Pietro has always admired strong women.

His mother was strong - he'd known that since his first word. His mother - Jaelle - was strong. She had managed to raise twins for ten years with nothing but a low paying job and the help of an ageing father in a place like Sokovia - she would have to be strong.

But recently Pietro has realised that there were other types of strength as well.

Like Pepper Potts - who watched the man she loved be murdered by someone he'd considered a friend without shedding a tear (although they were definitely there, building in the corners of her eyes).

Pietro had watched the video himself and at the sickening crunch of the vibranium shield against Tony Stark's chest he'd bolted to the toilet and vomited, acid burning the back of his throat.  _No one_ deserved such an end.

"What will happen now?" He asked roughly when he returned to the room, with the video finished. 

"FRIDAY has sent a... _polite_ request to all news outlets 'asking' them not to use the footage - though we can't expect Fox News to keep to that for long." Rhodes began, leaning forward in his wheelchair, "The Asgardians still have Tony's body..."

"It's with Eir - their head healer," Pietro was happy to fill this blank, "Thor asked her to try and...fix him, to reverse the worst of the damage..."

"We still have the armour though, and the damage to that should be enough to settle the more rabid reporters." Pepper reminded them, not taking her eyes off of the screen, "But Honey  _never_ sees this footage, understand?"

Both men nod in agreement.

* * *

 

Pietro has never considered himself a vindictive person.

Not until now, anyway.

With the Raft sunk (and so many innocents dead) most of the last fond feelings towards his sister disappear and Pietro volunteers for the UN Taskforce to hunt them down. (They don't accept, but they look at him with some kind of respect now.)

But then Captain America manages to make an even bigger arse out of himself and Pietro begins to consider hunting him down personally.

"They weren't even married!" Rhodey exploded at the television, where Christine Everhart was disecting Rogers' letter with a rather disgusted look on her face, "There's no official documentation that states anything like that - and I doubt even _he_ would forget signing it!" 

Pietro kept quiet (he's learnt that the best way is just to let Rhodey shout all of his anger out) and kept texting Pepper, making arrangements.

When Stark Industries makes a statement to counteract the letter, Pietro happily takes the question about 'marriage'.

"They can't have been legally married, seeing as I married the Lady Stark in Asgard."

* * *

 

Pietro doesn't think of himself as a good person. 

But he feels like he could become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Honey totally got married in Asgard. Thor was the bridesmaid.
> 
> Steve's letter was basically his apology letter but on a worldwide scale and it included a bit where he 'invites' (more like demands) Honey to join him.  
> He doesn't realise of course that Honey is no longer on planet. Thor took her back to Asgard so she could finish out her pregnancy in peace. Pietro stayed behind to help out as best he could.
> 
> Please review xxx


	3. Three

When Honey Stark returns to Earth, the press seem to photograph her every footstep. 

Scott Lang cannot help but be mesmerised watching her, wrapped up in Asgardian silks, greet Potts and Rhodes, showing them her ( _Steve's_ ) son - who Thor refers to as 'a fine Prince of Midgard'. Because despite this celebration of life - behind the new mother is a...floating casket which contains the remains of her father. 

The funeral of Tony Stark is the most televised event of the century - even beating the last royal wedding! Honey Stark walks at the front, standing out from the crowd dressed in a white saree (Scott thought, he wasn't too sure).

(" _That's a bit_ _disrespectful." Rogers says, frowning at the Wakandan HD screen._

 _"She's Hindu, Steve." Clint frowns at him, "Her biological family was. Didn't she tell you?"_ )

The funeral is attended by dignitaries from the world over (except Wakanda - which draws comment. After all, didn't King T'Challa work alongside Iron Man?). The British Prime Minister walks straight up to the new owner of Stark Industries and hugs her. The Nigerian President  _bows_ to her and (knowing a reporter is listening in) thank Stark Industries for their support in rebuilding. 

Scott watches the funeral procession enter St. Patrick's Church (which Maria Stark had patronised regularly) and feels an unease spread through him.

Three days after the funeral, Hank Pym is on national television and manages to piss all over the Stark legacy in under five minutes.

Pepper Potts sues Pym Technologies for slander. 

( _the theft and industrial espionage are left out of any official papers until midway through trial_ ).

Scott now understands that battle lines have been drawn. 

* * *

The new Stark heir - publicly known as James Antonio Stark - has his christening in the Ganesh Temple in Queens. 

Sam wonders if Honey is doing this on purpose - as a way to hurt Steve. 

If she is - then she's much pettier than Sam ever thought she was. Steve had often talked about taking his son (because he was determined that it would be a boy) to the church in Brooklyn that the Rogers family had been attending...well, that they did attend before the war. And have him christened there as  _James Joesph Rogers_ after his godfather and grandfather - both war heroes. 

Although...Sam couldn't really remember Honey being  _present_ for any of conversations...but clearly they had talked about it - seeing as she named their son James...

The papparazzi is not allowed into the temple, but they catch the small family group leaving.

And they catch Honey Stark being served.

By the Secretary of State.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindus wear white at funerals didn't you know? Also, this is what Honey was wearing: https://www.omsara.co.uk/product/white-chanderi-sharara-suit/?doing_wp_cron=1548955839.2439529895782470703125#
> 
> Hermione Granger for Downing Street!
> 
> SHIELD are creeps who know more than they should.
> 
> Steve is very self absorbed in his plans for James...
> 
> Sam is deluded.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charges are drawn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler - but an important one.

"Good Evening I'm Christine Everhart and welcome to WHiH news. Tonight we bring a special bulletin concerning the proposed fates of the terrorist faction commonly known as 'Team Cap'.

"The most obvious charges lay at the feet of Steve Rogers - also known as Captain America. The former SSR agent is being charged with the first degree murder of Tony Stark along with obstructing the course of justice in the murders of Howard and Maria Stark by Stark Industries. Legal suits are also being brought against Rogers by the governments of Germany, Romania and Nigeria for his crimes there. 

"Sam Wilson - also known as the Falcon - will also face legal action from the aforementioned countries. Wilson has also been dishonourably discharged from the United States military for his actions on foreign soil. Stark Industries is also after a charge of grand theft concerning the EXPO-7 wings, commonly called the 'Falcon wings'.

"Clint Barton - retired Avenger Hawkeye - is being charged with trespass into the Avengers Compound and illegal entry into Germany. It is believed all other members of Team Cap will also be charged with the latter crime.

"Wanda Maximoff - HYDRA agent turned Avenger - is being charged by Stark Industries with assault on The Vision and destruction of property. Examination of the footage of the fight at the Leipzig Airport also suggests that she will be charged with the attempted murders of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff.

"Finally, the individual identified as Scott Lang is faces charges of breaching his parole in San Francisco on top of the illegal entry. Pepper Potts has released an audio file from the Iron Man suit which we will play for you now."

> _"Who's speaking?"_
> 
> _"It's your conscience. We don't talk at lot these days."_

"While Scott Lang was making that flippant comment, he was messing with technology he had no understanding of and as a result compromised the Iron Man suit. Many speculate he will also face an attempted murder charge. Whether Wakanda will wish to press charges for his actions against their king is unknown." 

Christine Everhart looked straight at the camera, disgust oozing out of every pore. 

"Here at WHiH news, we hope that justice will be served swiftly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine Everhart doing what she does best.
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
